Love Stays The Same
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: When Santana broke Brittany's heart the day in the choir room, she lied to the one she loved. Now 4 months later, Santana is caught in her lie and the truth finally comes out. Can Brittany really handle the truth and take Santana back after all? Rated M for non-graphic mentions of rape and smut in later chapters. Brittana endgame
1. Chapter 1

I am having severe writers block when it comes to my other story 'Second Chances', so I decided to write a Brittana story in the mean time to get the juices going again. I got the inspiration for this after the episode 'The Break Up' because I thought the reason for Santana breaking up with Brittany was stupid. "Energy Exchange" yeah right, so I thought it would be a good cover for the real reason in this story. I will warn everyone now that it does have mentions of rape (nothing graphic) and maybe some smut (haven't decided yet). Thank you for reading and as always reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Santana looked down at her rounded belly with a sigh. She was pregnant and alone in her tiny apartment in Louisville. She lost her scholarship, she couldn't afford to go to school, and she had gotten a job just so she didn't blow all of the money her parents had saved for her. She hadn't told anyone back home about her condition because she was scared. She was scared of Brittany's thinking she cheated, scared of her parents, and scared of what the town would say.

The night she got pregnant was the night that ruined her life forever. It was at the first party of the year during the second week at school. Some guy had slipped something in Santana's drink and date raped her. Santana had found out that next month that she was pregnant and once she knew, she decided to do the right thing and not burden Brittany, the love of her life, with the fact she had a child.

She told Brittany that she had an attraction to another girl; she couldn't tell Brittany that she was pregnant; it would kill Brittany to know that something like this happened. Santana was so angry at herself for what happened. Angry that some frat guy she didn't even know could change her and Brittany's life like this.

She looked down at the bill for her rent in her hand. She didn't know if she would be able to afford it without dipping into her savings. She had no idea how she would be able to raise a baby and afford to stay in Louisville. She stood up slowly and got dressed for her job as a waitress at a diner. Santana hated people but it was the only job that would hire her and she could make decent money. She got dressed in her uniform and comfortable flats. It was noticeable that she was pregnant despite all attempts to hide.

She walked downstairs and got into her car, driving to the diner. She was lucky that her parents were paying for her phone and car insurance. She walked into the diner where Charlotte, the older woman who owned the place gave her a sweet smile. Charlotte had helped her out a lot with her pregnancy and dealing with losing Brittany.

Brittany was on Santana's mind all day; she imagined what she was doing or if she was happy. Ever since they ended things, Brittany hadn't called or text.

"How are we today Santana?" Charlotte called over as Santana smiled.

"I'm doing good, I'm 20 weeks pregnant this week" Santana said as she rested her hand on her belly. It seemed to be a habit she had developed since her belly had become bigger and more noticeable. She put her things away in the back and walked out with a smile. She looked up and saw someone very familiar walk in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Santana asked shocked as she put the menus close to her belly trying to hide it.

"I'm visiting my aunt and uncle. How are you...?" Sam said as he looked down and his voice trailed off.

"Your... Your pregnant" he stuttered as Santana looked down.

"Yeah, it's a long story but I am" She said as Sam looked shocked.

"You cheated on Brittany?" He said looking shocked and a bit pissed off.

"Sam... I didn't cheat on Brittany" Santana said looking down as Sam looked angry.

"You obviously did! That girl is in Lima, in pain every day and here you are pregnant with some dude's kid." He said looking very mad as Santana wanted to cry. Brittany was in pain, something that killed Santana on the inside.

"No... Sam I was... I was at a party the second week of school and... Some guy slipped something in my drink. I woke up on the floor naked and a month later I found out I was pregnant. I would never intentionally cheat on Brittany" She said as Sam looked equally as shocked.

"Santana... I... I didn't know" Sam stuttered as Santana rubbed her belly.

"I broke up with Brittany because of this. I couldn't let her ruin her life because of my mistake, I feel like a part of me is missing" She said tears in her eyes.

"Santana come back to Lima, you need to talk to Brittany and tell her the truth about this because she thinks she did something wrong" Sam said as Santana shook her head.

"I can't Sam, I need more time before I can face Lima, my parents or Brittany" She said as Charlotte walked over.

"Santana your friend is right. You need to go home. You don't belong here" Charlotte said as Santana looked sadly.

"Charlotte you know I'm not ready to tell my parents or Brittany" Santana said as Charlotte looked sadly.

"Your never going to be ready. In another 20 weeks or less this baby will be here. You have to tell at least your family and the girl you love" Charlotte said as Sam looked at the woman with gratitude for trying to get through to Santana even a little bit.

"I need to think this through" Santana said looking like she wanted to cry.

"Santana, why don't you go home and rest? You've worked 6 days this week and you know it's not good for the little one" Charlotte said as she hugged Santana.

"Sam I'll call you later, thank you" Santana said as Sam hugged her.

Santana grabbed her things and went back to her apartment. She really needed to decide what to do that day. Her rent was due the next day and she could get out since her last months rent was paid. She looked down as her phone rang it was "Mine", she knew the ring tone meant only one thing, it was Brittany.

"Hello" Santana said her voice cracking. It was the first time they had talked since that day in the choir room.

"Sanny... I need to talk. I can't... Not talk to you anymore. I needed to hear your voice" Brittany said as Santana could hear the tears.

"Britt, I've missed you" Santana said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've missed you so much" Brittany whispered as Santana looked down. In her mind, she made her decision, she was going home.

"I'm coming home... For good. I can't do it here anymore. Something happened and it isn't good. I just need my family and you" Santana said as she took a deep breath.

"What happened San?" Brittany asked worried. Santana knew she couldn't tell her over the phone the truth.

"I'll tell you when I get back. Just promise me that you won't hate me. That you won't decide that I'm not even worth your time anymore" Santana said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I could never hate you Santana, no matter what" Brittany said as Santana's hand rested on her belly. This could possibly be the one time Brittany hates her.

"I'll call you when I get there. I... I love you Britt" Santana said as she started to pack her things up, she didn't have very much to pack seeing as she moved from a tiny dorm room to a tiny apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok before I get a ton of reviews about it, I know that Santana's parents and Brittany's reactions are a bit unrealistic. They are just doing the supportive parent/girlfriend/friend role because the thought of this ever happening never crossed their minds. In the later chapters, it's going to hit them the magnitude of what happened to Santana and how they really feel about the situation with the baby. I hope you all like this chapter and again reviews are greatly appreciated as usual.

* * *

By 5 PM, Santana had packed as much as she could into her car and told, John, her landlord that she was leaving due to a family emergency. She left out many details and sure it was a lie but she wasn't coming back. She just wanted to get home so bad yet was so scared of what would be said about her and her child. She knew that telling her parents would have to happen before she even got home. It would be weird their only child showing up randomly almost 5 months pregnant but that call could wait, she just wanted out of Kentucky and fast.

She started driving back towards Lima which took longer thanks to the constant stops to use the bathroom because she was pregnant. She stopped just over the Ohio State line and called her mother to tell her the truth.

"Hello Mija, how is everything?" Her mother asked sounding so happy.

"Mami, I'm coming home. I... I haven't been completely honest the past few months. I... I lost my scholarship" Santana said almost afraid of what her mother would say.

"Santana Marie! Why?! Did you not go to class!?" Maribel asked with concern in her voice.

"I can't cheer anymore so they took it away" Santana said trying to build up to the major shocker.

"Why can't you cheer anymore? Did you get hurt?" She asked even more concerned now.

"Mami, I went to a party the second week of school... And I had one beer... And someone slipped something in it" Santana started to say as Maribel interrupted her.

"Did someone assault you? We're you... " Maribel asked her voice shaking implying what had happened to her daughter.

"I woke up naked on the floor... And... I found out I... I'm pregnant" Santana said her voice full of fear.

"Santana, your pregnant? You didn't tell us... Why?" Maribel asked her voice full of fear for her daughter.

"Mami, I was scared... You and Daddy would think it was my fault" Santana said tears now in her eyes.

"Santana you were... Raped... That is never your fault. Are you going to keep the baby?" Maribel asked as Santana rubbed her belly. Not once had abortion ever crossed her mind.

By the time she went to the doctor for the first time she was able to hear the heart beat. The second she heard the soft thumps of her baby's beating heart she knew abortion was out of the question. She knew she wasn't strong enough for adoption. She saw the hell Quinn had gone through when she gave Beth up and knew she didn't want to put herself or her child through the same hurt.

"Yes, I'm keeping the baby. I'm 19 weeks and 5 days pregnant or at least that's what the doctor said." Santana said smiling down at the rounded belly and the growing child inside of her moving around and kicking.

"Does Brittany know?" Maribel asked obviously knowing that Santana used to tell Brittany everything as Santana felt a lump in her throat.

"No, Britt doesn't know. I'm so afraid to tell her" Santana said as Maribel let out a long sigh. She couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation with Santana, she knew something was off when Santana came home and broke up with Brittany but couldn't put her finger on it. Knowing everything, It was now adding up so perfectly.

"We will talk more when you get home. Just hurry up and get here. Be careful" Maribel said as Santana smiled. She just wanted to get home at this point. Being pregnant alone was exhausting, it was even more exhausting when you worked six days a week and decided on an almost 4 hour car ride at the last minute.

"Yes Mami, I love you" Santana said as she started the car up again and waited for her mother's usual response.

"I love you too Mija" She said sounding like she was going to cry before she hung up.

Within 2 and a half hours, Santana pulled into the driveway of her parents' home and slowly got out of the car. The front door opened and Maribel and Carlos, her parents, hurried out to greet her.

"Oh Mija we missed you so much" Maribel said hugging Santana tightly, her hand falling on her baby bump lovingly rubbing it even though her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Hi Mami, Daddy" Santana said hugged her parents tightly. She could see the sadness in both of her parents' eyes when they looked at her belly. She knew the situation wasn't great but she was thankful her parents were there to help her through this.

"Santana, have you been taking care of yourself? Seeing a doctor?" Carlos asked the doctor side of him coming out as Santana nodded.

"I've been seeing a doctor once a month since I found out, I've been taking the vitamins and everything" Santana said as Carlos gave her a sad smile. He knew the circumstances behind his daughter's pregnancy and of course it was heartbreaking. His little girl was touched without her consent and now his grandchild would be along to suffer the consequences of some guy's sick actions.

Santana grabbed her Cheerios duffel bag that had her toiletries and some clothes in it. The rest of the stuff could be kept in the car until the next day. It was already past 9 and Santana was tired but knew she wanted to see Brittany as soon as she could.

"I'm going to call Brittany and tell her I'm here. Is it ok if she comes over?" Santana asked as Carlos and Maribel let out a small laugh.

"You know Brittany is always welcome here. She has been since you two were 5, that won't ever change" he said as Maribel nodded with a smile. She was happy that her parents were so accepting of the relationship she and Brittany had even from the start.

Santana walked to her bedroom and laid on the bed. It was much more comfortable than the bed she had back in Louisville. She picked up her cell phone and called Brittany anxious just to hear the blonde's voice.

"Sanny? Are you home?" She asked excitedly as Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's enthusiasm. She had hoped that Brittany would still want to see her after she found out the truth.

"Yeah Britt, I'm home" Santana said with her hand falling on her rounded bump. She had no idea how to tell Brittany about what happened to her or even about the baby.

"I'll be over in a few" Brittany said happily as she hung up before Santana could say anything. She was happy she was going to finally see her Brittany but let out a loud sigh.

Santana relaxed on her bed looking up at the black ceiling. She didn't know how Brittany would react to hearing what happened or even if she would believe it. She stood up and put on her big baggy zip up hoodie and looked in the mirror knowing it would be less noticeable than the long sleeve tight thermal that she had on before.

She heard the doorbell ring, only a few minutes later before taking a last look in the mirror. There was a knock on her bedroom door and Santana yelled out knowing exactly who it was.

"Come in" She called out as she laid on the bed covering her belly with a pillow as Brittany walked in with a huge smile.

"Sanny!" She said excited as Santana smiled at her. She wanted to jump up and kiss Brittany that second but knew that she couldn't. She had no idea where she and Brittany stood as a couple anymore.

"Hi Britts" Santana said hugging her tightly but not close enough for her to feel her belly. She wanted to tell Brittany about the baby, not have her find out by her belly showing.

"I want to talk to you... About a lot" Santana started as she took a deep breath trying to gather the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Something happened" Santana started out as Brittany frowned not knowing what Santana meant.

"Sanny what happened? Is everything ok?" Brittany asked concerned more than anything as Santana nervously sighed. She told Brittany the truth from there from getting drugged, to lying to her the day in the choir room, to being 20 weeks pregnant with her rapist's baby.

"Santana, I don't know what to say" Brittany said taking in every bit of information that Santana had told her. She was confused feeling so many emotions at once. From anger, to hurt, from sadness, to sympathy for Santana.

"Britt, I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon but I want us to at least talk... I need my best friend through this" Santana said as she moved the pillow and took the sweatshirt off. Her shirt was tight on her stretched tanned skin. Brittany's hand's shakily moved to her bump as Santana smiled. Brittany couldn't believe that one of them was actually having a baby.

"This is so weird" Brittany said with a smile as her hands rested on Santana's skin. The baby began to move around and Brittany smiled up at Santana.

"Your not mad at me?" Santana asked nervously as Brittany sighed not knowing how to explain how confused she really was.

"I'm not mad about the baby. I'm upset about you lying to me that day. I would've helped you with this. It wasn't fair to either one of us to lie" Brittany said as Santana nodded. Brittany had the right to be upset, even Santana was upset with herself for lying to Brittany.

"I didn't want you to think I cheated willingly. I was so upset with everything that I couldn't bring myself to actually say what had happened to me" Santana said as Brittany shook her head upset that Santana would even think that Brittany would think she was cheating.

"Santana, that guy... Hurt you, he did horrible mean things to you. You did nothing wrong and neither did this baby. I know you never would cheat on me and I would've believed you" Brittany said as Santana started to tear up nodding. She was happy to know that Brittany wasn't jumping to conclusions and thinking that she did this purposely.

"I want us to try us again. I can't be without you" Santana whispered as Brittany pulled her hands off Santana's belly and looked at her with pain in her eyes.

"Santana you hurt me really bad, I was already hurting before because I was left behind and you broke my heart even more by dumping me. Yes I still love you and always will but we need to give it time especially since your going to be someone's mother soon. I don't want to rush this and end up hurting the little baby" Brittany said as Santana nodded. It wasn't what she wanted but it wasn't a bad thing. She could give Brittany and herself the time they needed to get past what had happened between them.

"I understand Britt… I'm so sorry I hurt you even the first time around. I never meant for you to feel like I left you behind or that I was done with you because I wasn't" Santana said looking down knowing if she looked into Brittany's blue eyes she would burst into tears. She felt Brittany's arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Please don't cry Sanny, Its going to be ok" Brittany whispered as she held Santana close. For the first time in months, Santana had felt like she was where she needed to be and that place was Brittany's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter I had completed on my iPhone so I am off to write more tomorrow. It should be tomorrow night or Thursday morning when I post the next chapter. I have already started writing it so it shouldn't take too much longer. I changed the name of the story after I received a review that the original name was already taken but I kind of like this one more. I haven't quite decided on what Santana's baby will be yet because I could always see her having a little girl first but a little boy would be fun too. If you have any preference let me know if a review. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far and as always they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The girls laid in silence for over in hour just holding each other and occasionally one of them would burst into tears and the other would just hold the other tighter. Brittany sat up at just after 10:30 and smiled at Santana who was still laying on the bed.

"Sanny, can I talk to the baby?" Brittany asked as Santana smiled nodding softly. She lifted her shirt up as Brittany got her lips close to Santana's soft skin and smiled.

"Hi there sweet baby. I'm Brittany, how are you in your little warm home in Sanny's tummy. I bet its warm and you get all the food you could ever want in there" She said as Santana smiled down at her. She knew that this was all she wanted for her child, for it to have just a little bit of Brittany's innocence in its life to give it hope in this horrible ugly world.

"Wait until Lord Tubbington finds out about the baby. He's gonna have to kick his crack addiction and get out of the gang if he wants to be around the baby" Brittany said with a smile as Santana felt the baby moving and kicking up a storm inside of her..

"The cat is going to maul my baby, I'm not letting him even close" Santana said seriously as Brittany shook her head innocently.

"Sanny, Lord Tubbington won't hurt the little baby as long as baby stays away from his drugs and food. The only reason he crushed Charity was because she ate his cat nip" Brittany said as Santana took Brittany's hand putting it on her belly as the baby kicked.

"I think it likes you Britt, it knows I like you" Santana said smiling as Brittany looked so happy that the baby was kicking just having her around.

"How does it know you like me?" Brittany asked as she kept her hands on her belly the kicks getting harder and quicker.

"Because whenever I see you, my heart speeds up" Santana said with a smile. She took one of Brittany's hands and softly placed it over her heart which was beating quickly just like it always did when Brittany was around.

"Do you like me baby? I like you already because you are a part of Sanny" Brittany said as she smiled as she put her other hand on Santana's belly again and Santana put her hands on top of Brittany's.

"What does it feel like?" Brittany asked curiously as their hands rested on Santana's belly and Brittany kept looking into Santana's eyes.

"When it kicks, it feels like little thumps. Like flicking your arm but inside your belly. Being this huge is weird, it's not fat either it's like hard" Santana said as she pushed Brittany's hand in to feel how hard her belly was.

"The baby likes when I sing to it or talk to it. It seems to already have great taste in music. As you can see it likes you a lot." Santana added as Brittany looked up at Santana with a smile.

"When can we find out what the baby is?" Brittany asked as Santana relaxed back.

"Next time I go to the doctor. You can come with me if you want" Santana offered as Brittany nodded

"Only if you come to Glee Club with me tomorrow, you don't have to sing but I want you to be there with me. Finn is there and I'm sure Mr. Shue wants to see you" Brittany said as Maribel knocked on the door softly only after listening in first.

"Brittany honey, are you staying the night? It's getting pretty late and I know your clothes are still here in Santana's drawers" She said smiling at the scene in front of her, the two girls with their hands on Santana's rounded belly.

"You can if you want Britt" Santana said as Brittany nodded to Maribel with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll call my mom and tell her" Brittany said with a smile as Santana stood up.

"You brought a bag didn't you?" Santana said with a smirk as Brittany nodded walking down to her car. Santana walked to her closet pulling on one of her old big Cheerios shirts that now was tight against her growing belly and a pair of shorts getting ready for bed.

Brittany walked in a couple minutes later and changed her clothes right in front of Santana. The girls had seen each other naked a million times but Santana wasn't quite ready for Brittany to see her like this. The girls got ready for bed just like they had done when they were together; brushing their teeth, washing their faces, and brushing their hair. They laid next to each other in the darkness unsure of their next move. Santana closed her eyes after staring up at the ceiling for awhile and for the first time since she got pregnant, she got a restful night sleep.

At 2 am, Santana woke up having to use the rest room like she did every night at about this time. She looked over at Brittany sleeping cuddled to the zebra pillow pet that she bought Santana for the Christmas the year before she graduated. She had taken it to Louisville and would cuddle with it every night knowing how much it reminded her of Brittany. Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's forehead and Brittany stirred softly as Santana smiled warmly. She couldn't believe that Brittany was finally in her bed and she was finally back home.

Santana went into the bathroom and relieved her bladder which took longer than it usually did. She couldn't believe how pregnancy had almost shrunk her bladder to the size of a pea. She felt like she was using the restroom constantly even when she didn't think she really had to go. Once she washed her hands, she walked downstairs and got a glass of water quietly making sure she wasn't going to wake anyone and walked back up to her room.

When she walked into the bedroom Brittany was half awake looking around. "Sanny?" Brittany asked sleepily as Santana sat her glass of water on the nightstand and crawled back into bed. "I'm here Britt" Santana whispered as Brittany pulled Santana in her arms. They used to sleep just like this all the time and it was actually comfortable even with Santana's belly now between them, Brittany's hands rested on her belly. "Goodnight Sanny, goodnight little baby" Brittany said sleepily as Santana smiled. She closed her eyes feeling relaxed even more relaxed than before now that she was in Brittany's arms and quickly went back to sleep.

The next morning, the alarm went off at 7 am so Brittany could go to school. It was Friday thankfully, so they had the weekend to figure out what their relationship now was. She felt Brittany's lips on her forehead before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom to get ready for school. She stood up after Brittany did and walked into the bathroom first going pee because she had to go again and then after washing her hands, brushing her teeth as Brittany took a shower. "Good morning Britt" Santana called out as she rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth out and finished brushing her teeth.

"Morning Sanny" Brittany called out as Santana smiled hearing her. She walked out of the bathroom and opened her bag, grabbing a pair of maternity jeans and red sweater. By the time, she was dressed, Brittany walked out in her Cheerios uniform.

"You look so beautiful Sanny" Brittany said as she hugged her tightly and Santana admired how beautiful Brittany looked. Sure she had seen her in her Cheerios uniform a million times and each time, Santana thought she looked beautiful.

"Thanks Britt, I'm going to come visit you today. I need to go get some maternity clothes. I wasn't able to buy much when I was living in Louisville" Santana said as Brittany frowned hearing that she wasn't able to buy much back when she was away.

They walked downstairs as Maribel and Carlos smiled at the girls. Santana pulled two packages of strawberry pop tarts from the pantry and put them in the toaster.

"Good morning" Brittany said happily as Santana's parents smiled at the girl they had lovingly referred to as their daughter in law at one point in time.

"Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?" Carlos asked as Santana nodded and Brittany just smiled leaning against the counter.

"Was the baby calm last night or was it up for awhile?" Maribel asked as Brittany put her hand on Santana's belly seeing if the baby was kicking and awake or still asleep like Santana usually was.

"The baby was up for a bit from like 1:30 to 2:30 but I think it just wanted Brittany to say goodnight" Santana said with a soft laugh as she put the pop tarts on the plate and sat between Brittany and her father at the table.

"Have you girls discussed where you two stand?" Maribel asked as Santana looked to Brittany not knowing exactly how to answer the question.

"We're taking it slow and not rushing anything but I still love Santana and I would really like to be in the baby's life if Santana will let me" Brittany said as she held Santana's hand.

"Of course I want you in the baby's life" Santana said with a smile as she kissed Brittany's hand softly.

"Speaking of baby, do you want me to set up an appointment with Dr. Walsh?" Carlos asked as Santana nodded. Dr. Walsh was the doctor that had delivered Santana and now was going to be delivering her baby. She was pretty comfortable with Dr. Walsh considering she was one of the first people to know that Santana and Brittany were together.

"Yeah I would like that. I'm 20 weeks tomorrow and I really want to see the baby" Santana said as Maribel smiled getting excited over the fact that she was going to be the baby's abuela.

"Maybe we can see what the baby is" Maribel said somewhat excited at the prospect of seeing her grandchild for the first time.

"Would you mind if I go?" Brittany asked as Santana squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Britt, you don't even have to ask. Of course you can go" Santana said as Maribel patted Brittany's free hand.

"Brittany if your going to be in the baby's life either as another parent or the baby's mom's best friend your invited" Maribel said as Carlos eyed Santana's reaction. Santana had always thought about if she and Brittany were in a good place by the time the baby was born and she wanted to, Santana would have Brittany be her child's other parent.

"Thank you" Brittany said eating her pop tart and smiling at Santana. At 20 minutes till 8, Brittany hugged Santana's parents and Santana walked her to the door.

"Your going to Glee club right?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded holding Brittany's hands.

"I'll be there at your lunch time to eat lunch with you. I promise" Santana said as she hugged Brittany and kissed her cheek.

"Good, I'll see you then Sanny" Brittany said as she kissed Santana's cheek and walked to her car. Santana watched the car as it drove off towards McKinley High School and couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews and story follows. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am starting chapter 5 tonight and hopefully I can finish it tonight and post it tonight or tomorrow. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and help me right just a little bit faster!

* * *

Santana carefully put her shoes on and started getting the things out of her car. She was thankful she didn't have a lot of heavy things.

"Mija do you need any help?" Carlos asked before leaving to go to the hospital for his shift.

"No Daddy, I don't have much to get out" Santana said as Carlos kissed her head hesitantly.

"Have a good day mija" He said as Santana smiled. It only took her fifteen minutes total to get everything out and into the spare room where her mom told her to put it for now.

She heard her phone beep and she had a text from Sam.

"Glad your back Santana, Brittany is on cloud 9 right now. She's skipping around and humming" Santana read as she smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that. You better make sure my Britts stays happy when I'm not there trouty mouth lol" Santana texted back before texting Brittany.

"How is your day so far Britts?" She pressed send and started to get ready to go shopping. She heard her phone beep again and smiled seeing it was from Brittany.

"It's ok. I'd rather be going shopping with you" Santana read as she smiled.

"So I was thinking we could go to Breadstix tonight... Like as a date" Santana texted Brittany as Sam texted back.

"She's pretty happy right now" Sam texted as Brittany texted back quickly.

"I would love to as long as I get shrimp cocktail and maybe a bath with you afterwards" Santana read blushing a bit. She wasn't quite ready for Brittany to see her naked yet. She felt massive, she remembered her body before she had gotten pregnant and on the inside she wanted to cry.

"I can promise you that if you want it Britts" Santana texted back smiling hoping that maybe the bath could wait. Santana was still nervous about having Brittany seeing her pregnancy belly. She looked down at herself and sighed; her breasts were bigger, her stomach was obviously bigger, and she felt like her butt and thighs were bigger even though Charlotte had told her multiple times that she looked only pregnant from the front.

She didn't want Brittany to take one look at Santana's naked body and think it was gross or get so freaked out she'd leave. Santana got in her now empty car and drove to Target knowing they had cute maternity clothes and weren't very expensive. She walked past the juniors section that she used to get her tank tops from and to the maternity section.

"Santana?" She heard from behind her as she turned around seeing who called her name. It was Mercedes who was smiling widely walking to the girl.

"Oh my god girl, you're pregnant" Mercedes said hugging Santana tightly.

"Yep I'm 20 weeks tomorrow" Santana said returning the hug. She had missed her friend who she last saw the summer before they parted ways.

"Does Brittany know? Are you two getting back together?" Mercedes asked as Santana smiled nodding. Sam probably told her what had happened between the two girls.

"Britt knows and we're taking it slow" Santana said as Mercedes smiled widely.

"That's great. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get back to my dad's office. I'm going to be in town for a couple weeks. Call me and we'll hang out sometime" Mercedes said hugging Santana one more time before walking away. Santana smiled to herself as Mercedes walked away. She had really missed her New Directions family. She walked over to the maternity clothes and started looking at different clothes. Her phone went off and she expected it to be Brittany but it was her dad.

"Hey can you come down to Dr. Walsh's office today at 4. She has an opening" Her dad had text her as Santana smiled. She knew that her dad had pulled some strings to get the soonest appointment as he always did for her, her mom, or Brittany.

"Yeah, I can be there at 4. I'll tell Britt now if you can text mom" Santana text back as she went back to looking at the first rack of clothes.

After looking at just about everything, Santana had a couple pairs of pants, a couple dresses, a few tops, and a pair of leggings. She paid and drove to the small hole in the wall Mexican food restaurant she and Brittany used to go to all the time. She ordered a cheese enchilada, 2 tacos, and beans each for her and Brittany. As Santana waited on the food, she text Brittany about the doctors appointment which got a very excited yes and she couldn't wait to see the baby. Santana couldn't wait either, the last time she saw the baby it still looked all alien like.

She smiled as she drove to McKinley and walked in the hall with the bag of food. "I brought us food. I'll meet you by your locker" she texted finding the locker and smiling. Her locker used to be right next to it and now someone else probably had it. The bell rang and Brittany skipped over with the brightest smile on her face.

"Sanny! Hi" Brittany said the excitement evident in her voice. She was so happy to see Santana standing at her locker waiting with their lunch.

"Hey Britts" Santana said as she kissed her cheek and handed her the bag with her food in it.

"Sanny, how did you know I was so hungry for this?" Brittany said happily as Santana took her hand and they walked down the hall towards the choir room.

"Well I was craving it and I figured since you loved it so much when we went there you would love it now" Santana said as they walked into the choir room and sat in their usual chairs in the back row.

"Britt, why are we eating in the choir room?" Santana asked as Brittany shrugged softly.

"I usually eat lunch in here. I really don't want to sit with people anymore. Blaine is all depressed, Sam is…. Well being Sam, everyone else is happy…. I just couldn't watch it" Brittany said opening her bag.

"Come on, I'll go sit with you in the cafeteria and you can be happy with everyone around. Plus my belly kind of makes it hard for me to eat without a table" Santana said almost laughing out but on the inside it had made her sad that Brittany had resorted to sitting in the choir room alone for lunch.

The two girls walked into the cafeteria and Santana almost had a flashback. Everything was entirely the same almost a year later, sure a year wasn't much time to pass but it was still strange. Never in her life did she imagine that she would be walking into the cafeteria 5 months pregnant with Brittany still attending as a student, the thought alone that Brittany was still a student here and that Santana had done nothing to help her the year before haunted Santana the entire time. She wanted to go back in time and do something to help the girl she loved but knew that wasn't possible. She spotted the Glee table and everyone looked up at the girls in complete shock except for Sam who was smiling and saving the two seats next to him.

"Hey everyone" Santana said smiling as she went along hugging Tina, Artie, Sam, Sugar, Blaine, and Joe.

"She's back!" Brittany said excitedly as she pulled the chair out for Santana to sit down and smiled as she sat next to her.

"Santana you're…pregnant?" Tina said shocked as everyone looked to each other not knowing what to really say. Obviously Brittany couldn't get her pregnant so she had to have sex with a man.

"Yeah, I'm 5 months along" Santana said as Brittany happily put her hand on Santana's baby bump rubbing it softly.

"The baby likes me. It kicks a lot when I talk to it" Brittany said as Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Are you two back together?" Artie asked as Santana bit her lip and Brittany shrugged.

"Um… kinda… I mean were taking it slow and Santana asked me out on a date tonight but I really want to be back together because I love Santana and I love the baby" Brittany explained as Joe smiled.

"Well I offer my congratulations Santana. God has blessed you with a special gift of a child and it's righteous that Brittany is going to be in the baby's life" He said as Santana mouthed thank you to him. Santana and Brittany both opened their containers of food at the same time as Brittany sang a little song quietly about the baby liking tacos already. Nobody asked Santana how she became pregnant which she was thankful for. Everyone just thought that Santana would mention it if it had to be mentioned. Jake stood up and walked over to Santana with Marley on his arm.

"I know I didn't get to introduce myself last time you were here, I'm Jake Puckerman and this is my girlfriend Marley Rose" He said as Santana smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two. It's nice to see the Puckerman legacy live on" Santana said as she smiled warmly at Marley and kept her eyes on Jake. The two of them sat down as Sam smiled at Santana.

"Do you know what the baby is yet?" Sugar asked as Wade smiled with her probably at the prospect of a baby shower and shopping for one.

"I am going to find out today" Santana said as Brittany nodded excitedly. Santana could tell that Brittany was happy to have her back not only from the obvious excitement but the way they had gone back to touching each other so subtlety, almost like a silent communication of love.

"I think it's going to be a girl" Brittany said with a smile as Santana tried not to look like a pig while eating. She had really been craving cheese enchilada and didn't want it to seem like she was almost having a food orgasm as she ate.

"I think it would be cool if it were a boy… you know I could be its Uncle Sam and show it all kinds of superhero stuff and how to do impressions" Sam said as Santana smiled at him. She was grateful for Sam helping Brittany while she was gone.

"I actually don't care what it is. I just want the baby to be healthy" Santana said as Artie laughed.

"Santana you have to have a preference. I mean doesn't every parent. I know when Quinn was pregnant she always wanted a girl because if it was a boy it would turn out like Puck" He said as Tina laughed softly and Santana looked down. She had never really thought about if the baby looked like the guy who did this to her or if the baby would be like him. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she got up and ran to the bathroom quickly as Artie looked at Brittany.

"Was it something I said?" Artie asked innocently as the other members of the glee club looked confused on why Santana ran away.

"She was raped Artie and you just reminded her that this baby is a rape baby" Brittany said looking angry as she stood up and everyone looked shocked. They never imagined that was the reason that Santana got pregnant.

"Brittany, I didn't know…. I never thought what I said was offensive" Artie said genuinely feeling bad as Brittany ran after Santana.

Brittany walked into the bathroom looking under the stalls for Santana's shoes until reaching the last one and seeing the black flats she was wearing.

"Sanny are you ok?" Brittany asked not knowing what to do about the situation as the stall door opened and Santana let her in.

"I'm sorry Britt… I just… actually thought about it and it made me sick…. That the baby would be a part of the guy who raped me. I mean I've known all along but I think I just blocked it out and hoped the baby would be all me" Santana said trying to keep herself calm knowing if she got worked up she would end up throwing up again.

"The baby may look like him because he… put it in you but Santana the baby will never be like him. This baby is going to be raised by the greatest person I've ever met and will never ever have to know how it came to you, it will just know how you raised it to be a good person" Brittany said as Santana grabbed her and started to cry. Her hormones were going crazy and she felt so alone even though all of the people in her life were helping her out.

"I just want the baby to know that I loved it from the moment I heard its heartbeat. I was so scared but I knew in my heart that I loved this baby. I don't want it to regret anything like I do" Santana said as she cried and Brittany rubbed her back.

"You shouldn't regret anything, even if you feel like you should. You always told me that you should live with no regrets but you do. What do you regret?" Brittany said as Santana looked at her.

"I regret lying to you, I regret breaking up with you, I regret going to that damn party! I just want us to go back to how it was last year when everything was ok with us" Santana said as Brittany just held her close.

"Santana, we can't go back in time. Believe me if we could I would've not failed our senior year. I wouldn't have wasted my time with Artie but we can't. We have to move forward… no regrets" Brittany said as Santana kissed her cheek.

"When did you get so smart?" Santana asked with a proud smile as Brittany smiled even bigger back.

"I love you Santana" Brittany said as Santana held on to her tightly.

"I love you too Brittany" Santana said happily as she walked out to the sinks and got a paper towel wiping her mouth off and looking in the mirror.

"I look like I've been throwing up" Santana said with a sigh as she tried to make herself look better than she did.

"Well you have been throwing up so I mean it's kind of obvious" Brittany said standing next to her. Once Santana was convinced she looked better, she and Brittany walked into the hall and saw that lunch was almost over. They heard a commotion around the corner and Santana looked at Brittany strangely.

"Listen here charity case! You and your fat assed ugly mama better leave this school pronto or else I'll make your life so miserable, you'll be begging to move to Libya" Kitty spat out as Brittany and Santana came around the corner. Marley was pushed against a locker looking more scared than anything and Kitty had a familiar look that Santana knew all too well.

"Leave her alone!" Santana called out as Kitty turned to face them.

"Oh look it's the lesbians… oh and they are bringing a bastard child into the world, kid will probably be the antichrist or something" Kitty said Santana looked like she was going to pounce on Kitty and break every bone in her body.

"Kitty, Santana and I aren't having the antichrist… our baby's name isn't going to be Nicolae Carpathia or Obama so that's like impossible and what does it matter to you what we do?" Brittany said as Santana smiled. Brittany had called the baby their baby… her heart swelled with pride that Brittany was protecting them.

"Still, I bet it will be because you two are lesbians…" Kitty said annoyed as Santana heard a cough behind her and saw someone she knew who could set kitty in her place, Quinn Fabray.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is super fun because my other OTP, Faberry, make an appearance. I saw that there is "The New Quinn" on Tumblr, and Dianna looks amazing so I thought "The New Quinn and New Rachel" would join Brittana. I posted a poll on my profile for the sex of the baby. I am still going back and forth on what I want her to have because I can see her having neither or. You guys can expect a new chapter tomorrow afternoon or night most likely. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Quinn walked over to the arguing girls with her signature smirk, her hair was a longer and she looked way more confident than before. Kitty turned around hearing the cough and her eyes went wide. She had heard stories from Sue about how great Quinn was and from some other students about how scary she used to be.  
"So you must be Kitty, the girl who took my place" Quinn said coldly as Kitty stepped away from Marley, Santana, and Brittany.  
"I…Quinn Fabray, I… thought you were at Yale" Kitty stuttered as Santana smirked proudly.  
"Well I was until I heard you were being a threatening bitch to everyone here from a friend of mine" Quinn said as her black heels clicked against the floor. She eyed Marley and then looked back to Kitty.  
"I used to make fun of a girl, who was a lot like you Marley; Pretty, talented, ambitious, from a not so normal family. I called her man hands, Rupaul, Treasure trail… I would comment on her singing videos that she should kill herself. It wasn't until I really got to know her that the only reason I did it was because I was threatened by her. Now Kitty, I think you may be threatened by Marley here" Quinn said smirking at the two girls her eyebrow rising.  
"Why…Why would I be threatened by her? She's poor and her mom… is a lunch lady… she's no threat to me" Kitty said fear evident in her voice as Santana joined Quinn.  
"Maybe because she's actually a good person and you're just a scared little girl who uses her viciousness to hide how scared she really is" Santana said as Quinn shook her head.  
"Maybe it's because you were me. Your parents control everything you do, they make you go to church, they brainwash you and make you believe god hates gay people or people who are inferior to white, Christian, rich, republicans. Kitty, take it from experience, the moment you fuck up, they dump your ass quicker than you can say amen and you are nothing to them. I have been there and I think you need to rescue yourself before you fall flat ass first on the floor" Quinn said as Kitty looked even more fearful as another pair of heels come down the hall and an arm wraps around Quinn's waist, the arm of Rachel Berry.  
"Come on Rachel, let's get lunch" Quinn said to Rachel as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly as Marley looked shocked and Kitty looks like she wants to die. She had just been told by a pregnant Santana and Quinn Fabray, the original and still head bitch in charge. Santana and Brittany looked like they were going to die of shock seeing Quinn and Rachel kissing. They never told the girls that they had gotten together recently and Kurt never told Brittany about it either.

It had certainly been a crazy week in the New Directions and this just topped it. Santana and Brittany hurried over to Quinn and Rachel who were hanging out by Brittany's locker, Quinn her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist. Both of them had a makeover, Quinn in a red dress with matching red lipstick, her blonde hair still short and curly. Santana totally could admit that Quinn looked hot. Rachel was the one that shocked her. Rachel had on a black short dress showing off her amazing legs with a white coat over it, her hair colored and her makeup finally done right. Santana hurried over and hugged the two girls as Brittany followed happily hugging the two girls.  
"Oh my god you're pregnant S!" Quinn said surprised as the two girls stayed close to each other and Santana looked at Brittany amazed.  
"Yeah, it's a long story. So you and Berry are a thing now? Glad you finally took my advice Q" Santana said as Brittany smiled warmly.  
"I knew you two were going to figure it out once and for all… your both Bicorns just like me and Sanny" Brittany said as Quinn smiled wide at Brittany missing all of her cryptic sometimes strange phrases.  
"Yeah, I should've known all along" Rachel said as she kissed Quinn softly on the lips, which turned into almost a full on make out and Brittany put her arm around Santana. Sam walked over to them with their food in containers.  
"Hey guys… woah" Sam stopped himself and tried not to gawk at Quinn and Rachel kissing pretty passionately in front of them.  
"They can't keep their hands off of each other, I think they totally are making up for lost time" Santana said as Brittany laughed, the girls stopped kissing once they noticed Sam looking at them shocked and a bit turned on.  
"Oh hey Sam" Quinn said hugging him as Rachel did the same. He handed Santana and Brittany their food silently and walked off. Santana and Quinn both laughed as they held on to their girlfriends.  
"You guys should come to Glee Club" Brittany said as Rachel's eyes lit up with super excitement. She wanted it to be like it was the year before.  
"Oh my god Quinn can we please?" Rachel said happily as Quinn sighed. She knew Rachel would want to showboat and sing some epic Barbra Streisand song making the kids super uncomfortable.  
"I guess but don't upstage the poor kids" Quinn said as Santana laughed walking hand in hand with Brittany down the hall.  
"That means no singing Berry" Santana said as Brittany smiled at Rachel who was smirking knowing that she would sing.  
"I want to hear you and Q sing Sanny" Brittany said as Rachel's eyes lit up. She had only heard Quinn and Santana sing together once and that was Take My Breath Away at prom  
"Please! For old times' sake" Rachel begged as the girls sighed knowing that neither of their girlfriends would let up until they sang something. They walked into the choir room and saw Finn sitting with Mr. Shue. They both looked shocked seeing the four girls walk in together.  
"Oh my god Quinn, Santana, and Rachel; How are you?" Mr. Shue said as he hugged each of the girls leaving Santana for last as he looked wide eyed at her belly.  
"Santana, you're having a baby, Congratulations" Mr. Shue said hugging her tightly as Brittany puts her arm around Santana.  
"We're going to be Mommies" Brittany said proudly as Santana kissed her cheek. She knew this was a declaration that Brittany wanted to be in their lives.  
"Well, congratulations you two" Mr. Shue said as he got extra chairs from the closet for the extra guests. Finn looked at Quinn and Rachel angrily as Santana walked over to him.  
"What's your problem Finnessa?" Santana asked laughing a bit. She loved to bust Finn's balls because he was an asshole and deserved it. She forgave him for outing her but that doesn't mean she forgot about what he did to her.  
"Why are they here?" Finn asked angrily as Santana laughed softly and Brittany kept her arm around Santana.  
"They are on the Berry-Faberry love tour. Going around spreading love and good cheer" Santana said sarcastically as Finn almost exploded.  
"Love? Are they together?" Finn exclaimed as Brittany stepped forward protecting Santana. Finn stormed over to Quinn and Rachel who were sitting on the chair sat out by Mr. Shue.  
"What is going on here!" Finn asked angrily as Quinn looked at him like he was stupid.  
"What does it look like Finn, I'm sitting here with my girlfriend watching the glee club" Quinn said rolling her eyes annoyed that she even had to deal with Finn.  
"Girlfriend! Rachel you aren't a lesbian… You love me remember? We were supposed to get back together" Finn said looking like he was about to freak out. His two ex girlfriends were now an item and he was now alone.  
"Um… Finn you were the one who left me in the middle of the night and I had to chase you. I let you go for a reason, you weren't man enough for me. I needed a woman to show me what love really is and I've never been more satisfied" Rachel said as she put her arm around Quinn.  
"What about me Rachel?" Finn whined almost like a child as Quinn rolled her eyes just at the same time that Santana did.  
"Last I heard you had a few girls to keep you company" Quinn said back as Finn smirked at the girls.  
"I have! Are you two jealous or something?" He asked thinking he was smooth enough to have a threesome with the two girls. Quinn and Rachel both looked like they were both about to vomit.  
"No. You have fun with those girls" Quinn said as they walked closer to Santana and Brittany.  
"What is with some people?" Santana asked as she lovingly rubbed her tummy as Quinn smiled warmly at the girls. They sat down and Finn sat far away from the four girls.

After the boring Glee Club lesson where Mr. Shue actually decided to teach them something, the four girls walked out to their respective cars; Quinn and Rachel got into the car and hurriedly went home to do who knows what together.  
"Let's drop your car off San and then we'll go to the doctor" Brittany said as she kissed Santana's cheek. Tonight was an exciting night for them, they were finding out what the baby was and also having their amazing date together.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but my life has gotten in the way. I had surgery on my calf a couple weeks go so I had physical therapy big time before and it's finally lightened up this week. The pain pills made me all loopy too so there was no writing. I am hoping I have more time now! After their date, I'm thinking about fast forwarding a bit so she is a bit closer to her due date and the drama can start. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!

* * *

Brittany left her car at the school and Santana drove to the hospital where Dr. Walsh's office was. She was nervous about seeing how much the baby grew and if it still looked like an alien or not. She looked over seeing Brittany bouncing in her seat the entire way to the doctor's office. When they actually pulled up to hospital, Santana sighed and looked over at Brittany.  
"Are you ready for this?" Santana asked nervously as Brittany practically screamed in excitement.  
"Sanny I'm so excited for this. I'm ready to see our little girl" Brittany said as Santana kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you for this... for you being in the baby's life. I never expected you would want this" Santana said trying not to choke up.  
"I love you and we're going to be a family. You, Me, Baby, and Lord Tubbington" she said happily her hand landing on Santana's belly with a proud smile.  
"Let's go, we're going to be late if we don't hurry" Santana said as she started to get out of the car slowly.

Once she was finally out of the car, Brittany took her hand and they walked into the hospital. A lot of the nurses and doctors greeted Santana and Brittany when they walked in because Santana's dad worked at the hospital. When they reached Dr. Walsh's office, the girls were met by Santana's parents who were patiently waiting for the girls.  
"Hello Girls" Carlos said as he hugged both his daughter and his daughter's girlfriend.  
"How was school Brittany?" Maribel asked as she followed hugging the girls and rubbing Santana's belly.  
Carlos handed Santana the clip board with the medical information she needed to fill out. Santana started filling out the information as Brittany kept one hand protectively on Santana's belly. Santana wasn't used to Brittany being the protective one but it made her heart swell how much Brittany was already taking the Mommy role seriously.

Santana gave the paperwork to the receptionist as Dr. Walsh walked out smiling.  
"If it isn't Santana Lopez! How are you honey?" Dr. Walsh asked as she hugged Santana.

Dr. Walsh had known the Lopez family since before Santana was born being Maribel's doctor then becoming Santana and Brittany's doctor. She loved the girls as if they were her nieces and was the first person the girls both came out to.  
"Hey doc" Santana said as Dr. Walsh looked at her belly happily. She couldn't believe the little baby she once delivered was now pregnant herself.  
"We'll girls lets go back and we'll get to see the little guy or gal" She said as she grabbed the file reading the medical records that were sent over from Santana's doctor in Louisville and what Santana had filled out. They stopped at the scale first and Santana instantly got nervous.

Weight was a difficult thing for Santana even before she got pregnant. She nervously stepped on the scale and Dr. Walsh looked down at her weight as Santana did at the same time shocked.  
"Santana, you are right on target, you have gained 12lbs" Dr. Walsh said as she wrote down Santana's weight.  
"It's on target? I feel huge" Santana complained as Dr. Walsh helped her off the scale.  
"It's not fat Santana, you have gained 12 lbs and its all baby" Dr. Walsh explained as Maribel smiled at her only daughter.  
"Mija with you I gained 50 lbs total! Talk about feeling huge then" Maribel interjected as she hugged her daughter.  
"Sanny you're beautiful" Brittany said holding Santana's hand as her mother released her from a hug.

Dr. Walsh grabbed a gown & a small cup for a urine sample and handed it to Santana before showing them the bathroom and room they were going into.  
"Here Santana, you can go ahead and use the restroom then change into this and then we'll start the exam" She said as Santana groaned walking into the bathroom. She hated this part of the appointment because she hated peeing in a cup. She always got it all over her hand and it made her feel gross.

When Santana was done, she handed the nurse the cup and walked into the room as Brittany followed and Carlos and Maribel stayed outside talking to Dr. Walsh. Santana eyed Brittany curiously as Brittany sat in the chair next to the bed.  
"What's wrong Sanny?" Brittany asked picking up on the uncomfortable feelings coming off of Santana.  
"I'm just… uncomfortable… about changing" Santana said as Brittany frowned.  
"Santana we've had sex a million times and I've seen you naked even more. Why are you uncomfortable?" Brittany asked somewhat shocked by the change in Santana.  
"Because I'm… huge Britt" Santana admitted as Brittany stood up and walked over to her.  
"No you're not Santana. You're beautiful and it's all baby. You're not fat or huge" Brittany said comforting Santana as she kissed her cheek. Santana still didn't feel completely comfortable but she knew that Brittany wasn't about to judge her like she thought she would. She pulled her top off standing in her not cute pregnancy bra that fit her growing breasts. Brittany smiled and put both of her hands on the sides of Santana's belly.  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Sanny" Brittany said as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss right above Santana's belly button. Santana's heart fluttered seeing the scene in front of her. Santana started to take her pants off slowly pulling them down to the floor and she stood in her black boyshorts, which were going next. She pulled the boyshorts down and stood in just her bra. She put the gown on and sat on the bed with her feet in the stirrups.  
"Can you go get them Britt?" Santana asked as Brittany opened the door and told Dr. Walsh and Santana's parents she was ready. Only Dr. Walsh and Maribel walked in for the internal exam while Carlos waited outside.

Dr. Walsh began to exam Santana as Maribel and Brittany stayed up by Santana's head. Brittany held on to Santana's hand as she sat uncomfortable. It only took a few minutes but when Dr. Walsh was done, she smiled at both Santana and Brittany.  
"Everything is great. You can go ahead and slip on your clothes and we'll start the examination" Dr. Walsh said as she went to get the papers for the baby's measurements. Santana sat up slowly and slipped her clothes back on and sat the robe in the used hamper. Maribel went to get Carlos as Brittany kissed Santana's hand.  
"You did so good Sanny and now we get to see the baby" Brittany said happily as the three walked in and Dr. Walsh pulled the machine back over. Santana nodded nervously as Dr. Walsh turned on the machine and typed in the information that needed to be added.  
"Are we going to try and see what the baby is today or is it going to be a surprise?" Dr. Walsh asked happily as Santana looked at Brittany excitedly.  
"We would like to know if we can see it" Santana said as Brittany stared at the screen.  
"You know Santana when we tried to find yours out you kept turning away. We only found out at 30 weeks what you were because you finally let us see" Carlos said as Dr. Walsh laughed.  
"You were quite stubborn Santana" she said as she grabbed the wand and started putting the cool gel on Santana's growing baby bump. Within seconds the baby appeared on the screen, moving around. Maribel gasped as Brittany's eyes softened.  
"Oh my god… Sanny" Brittany whispered as they all watched the screen. Dr. Walsh smiled over at the two girls and started taking her needed measurements and showing them the necessary parts leaving the gender for last.  
"The baby looks absolutely perfect Santana. Now let's see if the baby is just as stubborn as its Mom" Dr. Walsh said as Santana looked up at Brittany and her Mom were tearing up watching the screen. She positioned the camera as she started looking for the gender but didn't have to look very much.  
"Well the baby is cooperating… let me just double check" Dr Walsh said as Santana looked at the screen. The baby didn't look like an alien anymore; it looked like an actual baby… her baby.  
"Well congratulations Santana and Brittany… It's a baby girl" Dr. Walsh said as Santana started to tear up, she was going to have a baby girl.  
"Sanny I was right, it's a baby girl… our baby girl" Brittany said as she kissed Santana's head and noticed the tears in her eyes. Dr. Walsh turned on the 3D ultrasound and they actually started to see some of the baby's features.  
"Mija, she has your lips and nose" Maribel said as Santana looked up at her parents. Carlos stood just smiling at the screen as Maribel had even more tears in her eyes.  
"She's beautiful Santana" Carlos said as Santana nodded. Dr. Walsh printed out the pictures she snapped and handed them to Santana as she turned off the machine.  
"I want to see you back in 4 weeks and if anything changes just give me a call Santana" Dr. Walsh said as she wiped her belly of the blue gel and helped her sit up.  
"Thank you so much" Santana said as she got off of the table and they all walked out of the office. They departed from Santana's parents as Brittany and Santana got in the car. Brittany kept looking at the ultrasound pictures as Santana happily started the car.  
"I can't believe it Sanny. We're going to have a little girl" Brittany said excitedly as Santana leaned over to kiss her cheek and captured the side of her lip.  
"Let's go get your car and then we'll go to Breadstix" Santana said as she backed out of the parking spot and drove back to McKinley.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it has been a LONG time since I updated but it's been crazy in my life. I've been having health problems and have been trying to work at the same time. I hope to have another couple of chapters up within the next week with the next chapter having a time jump. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of pure Brittana fluffiness!

* * *

Santana drove Brittany to school to get her car, her hand never once leaving her blonde companion. She was excited that soon they would have a little girl with them that would be theirs.  
"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked showing a bit of concern for why Santana had been so quiet.  
"I'm thinking about the baby, if we can actually do this" Santana said as Brittany rubbed her arm softly to comfort her.  
"Sanny, we can do this. I know we can do this" Brittany said with so much confidence as her hand moved from Santana's arm to her growing belly.  
"It's going to be you, me, Lord Tubbington, and Baby Santitney" she said as Santana started to laugh.  
"Baby Santitney? Is that what we are really calling it?" she asked as Brittany's smile got wider.  
"That is what I'm calling it because Baby Santitney is going to have the most amazing mommies' who are Santitney" she said as Santana pulled into the parking lot of the school and smiled at Brittany.  
"I'll meet you at Breadstix" Santana said as Brittany grabbed her red Cheerios duffel bag and kissed Santana excitedly.  
"I'm getting the shrimp cocktail" she called out as Santana smiled to herself and laughed.

As Santana pulled away she looked down at her belly and sighed happily with contentment, things were okay. She never imagined when she found out that she was pregnant that things could be okay.  
"We're actually going to get through this aren't we?" Santana asked her growing belly feeling a soft kick in return.  
"She really loves us, you know I never imagined that someone could love me as much as she loves me" Santana said feeling tears welling up in her eyes already. It was a mix of hormones and the realization that Brittany loved her unconditionally. Most people would run away if they were in Brittany's shoes but here she was, jumping into the role of being her daughter's other mother. She pulled into traffic and began the short ride to Breadstix, her mind still full of thoughts of how they were going to be parents to this baby.

When they both pulled up to Breadstix, Santana stood at the entrance waiting for Brittany to pull up with her hand lazily resting on her round belly. It was a habit she had been developing lately. When she saw the white car pull into the parking spot next to Santana's black car she smiled to herself again before whispering  
"Your mama is so beautiful, I have no idea how I got so lucky" she said with a even wider smile as Brittany walked over kissing her.  
"Are you talking to yourself?" Brittany asked as Santana shook her head in response.  
"No, I'm just talking to our baby. I told her how lucky I am because I have you to love me" she said as Brittany smiled and put her hand on top of Santana's.  
"Baby Santitney, you have no idea how lucky I am to have your mommy as mine. I lost the two of you once but never again" Brittany said as her lips met Santana's for the first time in months. It was a gentle kiss, full of so much love and innocence. When the two girls pulled back, Santana was the first to smile and take Brittany's hand.  
"Amazing" she said pulling Brittany closer to her and kissing her one more time before walking into Breadstix. When they walked in, they got their usual booth and sat in their usual spots with Santana holding Brittany's hand on the table.  
"Do you think we'll bring Baby Santitney here when she's old enough?" Brittany asked her thumb rubbing Santana's hand.  
"Without a doubt, she will probably love the Breadstix special just like her mommy too" she said as Brittany nodded.  
"I can't wait to meet her" Brittany said as she imagined what it would be like to have a mini Santana sitting with them wanting breadsticks just as much as her mommy.  
"I know, I can't wait to see what she looks like" Santana said as part of her felt dread. She didn't know what this guy looked like who did this to her, all she knew was that he had blonde hair.  
"I think she'll be your mini Sanny" Brittany said with a laugh as the waitress came over and took their orders, sure enough Brittany got her shrimp cocktail.

After their amazing date was over, Brittany followed Santana back to her house intent on spending the night again and getting in the bath with Santana. When they got to Santana's house Brittany lead her inside with a smile.  
"Let's take a bath" Brittany said with a smile as Santana nervously looked at Brittany.  
"Alright" Santana agreed reluctantly as they made their way up to Santana's bathroom with the big bath tub in it. When they pushed the door open, Brittany instantly started stripping her clothes off and turning on the warm water.  
"Sanny, are you okay?" she asked as Santana just nodded. She was still uncomfortable with Brittany seeing her naked even though earlier that day she had already seen her.  
"I'm okay" Santana said looking down and slipping her shoes off first and looked down at herself before starting to cry.  
"Hey, why are you crying?" Brittany asked concerned as Santana let out a loud sob.  
"I'm fat! I'm gross and fat!" she sobbed as Brittany hugged her tightly.  
"You are not fat, you are so beautiful" she said rubbing her lower back lovingly.  
"Brittany, I'm not. I mean look at me" Santana sobbed as Brittany shook her head again  
"No, you are beautiful Santana. Our daughter is growing inside of you. You have the most perfect ass and your boobs are massive and you are sexy" Brittany said as Santana smiled.  
"You still like my ass?" she asked cracking a smile as Brittany acted shocked.  
"Like I could ever stop liking it?" she said with a smile as Santana nodded.  
"I'm sorry Britt… I just… I feel so self conscious" Santana said wiping her eyes with a tissue as Brittany smiled.  
"Can I please see you?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded her hand going to get shirt first. Santana lifted her shirt off as she stood in her black bra her belly proudly showing.  
"So beautiful" she whispered as she kissed her belly a couple of times. Santana began to slip her pants and boy shorts off so she was completely naked in front of Brittany.  
"You are so beautiful" she whispered again as she rubbed her belly. Santana began to feel more confident the more Brittany's hands moved over her body. Brittany took her hand and pulled her against her own bare body.  
"Let's take our bath" Brittany said with a smile as she sat in the bath tub before Santana lowered down her back against Brittany's.  
"This is nice" Santana said relaxing back as she felt Brittany's soft hands on her swollen stomach. They sat in silence just enjoying each others company and relaxing with each other. When the water started to get a chill, Santana looked back at Brittany.  
"We should probably get out" she said as Brittany nodded shaking out of her relaxed state. They both got out of the bathtub and wrapped towels around them. After they both dried off, Brittany laid in Santana's bed still naked pulling Santana with her. Santana just cuddled against Brittany and smiled feeling her hands back on her belly.  
"I love you Baby Santitney, I love you Sanny" Brittany whispered as Santana just smiled happily.  
"We love you Britts" Santana whispered back before her eyes began to close and she began to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. I have been really busy at work and I have been having technical difficulties with my computers. Hopefully now everything is figured out and I can update regularly. The next chapter will contain the shooting (it also gives everyone an idea of the time line a bit). I am already starting it now and hopefully by later today I can have the chapter done and posted. As always reviews are appreciated and enjoy!

* * *

6 weeks later…

Santana woke up on a spring Saturday morning with Brittany's arms around her swollen belly. Her pregnancy had been progressing right on schedule at 26 weeks along. They had decided on the name Sofia Maribel Pierce-Lopez for their daughter and the nursery was quickly becoming a room fit for a princess. The end of the pregnancy was coming up quickly and Santana was getting more and more anxious about delivering the baby.

"Britts let go, she's on my bladder" Santana said trying to get out of Brittany's grip.  
"No, stay and cuddle" Brittany whined as Santana shook her head knowing if she didn't go that she would pee in bed.  
"If you don't let go, I'm going to piss the bed" Santana said as Brittany's arms all of a sudden let go and Santana hurried to the bathroom. This was something that was happening a lot more lately; Santana had to pee every 5 minutes because the baby decided to lay right on her bladder. She sat on the toilet thinking about everything that was coming up.

Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt were throwing the baby shower the next day at Breadstix even though Santana protested. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone buying her gifts but she was afraid of who would actually show up to this thing. She knew she had been a bitch to everyone, even the people she considered her friends and knew that people weren't inclined to buy baby gifts for people who called them names like she had a lot of people.

As she finished up in the bathroom, Brittany was up changing her clothes. She had gotten a job at a dance studio so they could have some money coming in. Santana had tried to get a job but once people saw her belly, they came up with some reason that Santana couldn't work for them. She felt bad for Brittany because it wasn't even her fault that she was pregnant and here she was busting her butt, teaching as many classes as she could while still going to school.

"I got the call that Karen is sick and I need to cover her ballet 2 class today plus my own" Brittany said sliding her tights on and smiling at Santana.

"How long will you be gone?" Santana asked almost hopelessly as she sat on her bed.

"Not long Sanny, I'll be back this afternoon and then we'll watch Disney movies" Brittany said walking over and hugging her close.

"Okay" Santana just said as Brittany kissed her softly, her hand went to Santana's rounded belly.

"Now you be good Sofia, mama will be home soon" she said before leaning down and kissing Santana's belly.

"I love you S" Brittany said smiling as Santana nodded with her typical answer.

"We love you Britts" she said with a smile as she slowly stood up and walked Brittany to the front door watching her leave. She walked over to the sofa and sat down turning on the TV. She flipped through random channels and sighed finding nothing that she really wanted to watch.

"Hi Mija" Carlos said walking down the stairs from his office upstairs. Santana tilted her head back at him and smiled  
"Hey dad, how has your morning been?" Santana asked looking back at him.  
"Pretty good, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" he said nervously as he sat down.  
"Santana, I talked to the health insurance company yesterday. They… they aren't going to cover any of the prenatal care or the cost of the birth" he said treading lighting knowing that Santana was going to freak out.  
"What! What do you mean they won't cover it? What am I supposed to do?" she said panicking, she and Brittany were banking on the insurance covering this so they didn't have to pay anything. They didn't have the money to pay for prenatal care or the birth. She wasn't about to ask her parents for the money because she had almost ran through the money they had given her for graduation.  
"Well, I'm going to try and appeal it. You're 18 and living in our home so I'm not understanding why they won't cover it" he explained as Santana shook her head.  
"They'll cover intense teeth bleaching at 16 by a very hot doctor but they won't cover me delivering a baby at 18? That doesn't make one ounce of sense" Santana said throwing her hands up in the air as Carlos shook his head.  
"Now if they don't cover it after the appeal… you need to get on state health care" he said looking away from Santana.  
"So I'll be on welfare? Great! Just great!" Santana said slowing standing up as Carlos shook his head.  
"Mija, Sofia is going to be on state health care… You know my insurance won't cover her maybe it would just be easier" Carlos tried reasoning with Santana.  
"My daughter and I are not trash dad! I didn't ask for this to happen! I wasn't stupid and forgot a condom, I didn't have random sex, I was fucking raped and now I'm officially trash!" Santana yelled as she stormed out of the room.  
"Santana" he called after her only to be answered by the slamming of the door. Santana began sobbing against her pillow holding one of Brittany's stuffed animals to her chest. She didn't mean to go off on her dad like that but she didn't understand why she was being denied anything after what had happened to her. She took a deep breath before standing up, she heard on the other side of the door her parents talking.  
"Maribel I don't know what we can do?" Carlos said sounding so helpless. He wanted to help his daughter and grand-daughter but he didn't know how.  
"Carlos, we just need to explain the situation and hope they'll understand. If they don't, then we'll figure it out. I just can't believe we have to go through this" she said her voice cracking. Santana's tears began to pour out as her hand went to her belly again. She was putting her parents through hell when it wasn't even their problem.

The next day came quick after Santana spent most of the day trying to find ways to afford this baby. Brittany's salary alone wasn't going to be able to cover everything and Santana knew that they couldn't afford day care so getting a full time job was almost out of the question. Today was a new day though, it was her baby shower. She stood in her bedroom in her gray dress that she had picked for the occasion. She was staring at her belly in the mirror when she heard a knock. She knew it wasn't Brittany because she was still getting ready at her place.  
"Can I come in?" Quinn asked through the door as Santana opened it hugging the girl tightly.  
"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked her hand resting on Santana's belly with a smile.  
"I don't know how we're going to do this. I can't afford day care so I don't think I'll be able to get a job. Brittany is already working her ass off and she's going to be going to college. What are we supposed to do?" Santana said sitting on the bed sighing as Quinn smoothed out her own sapphire blue dress.  
"S, it's going to be okay. You need to calm down because it's not good for Sofia and I don't want my god-daughter to be full of stress already" she said with a smile as Santana nodded. Brittany and Santana had decided that Quinn would be Sofia's god-mother and Puck would be Sofia's god-father a few weeks ago and since the asked both Quinn and Puck had embraced the roles.  
"How is it going to be okay?" Santana asked as Quinn sighed sitting on the bed.  
"Because my mom got you a job… she needed an assistant and I told her you were looking for a job. She was going to tell you today but I figured I should tell you now so you're not freaking out all day long" Quinn explained as Santana's face softened.  
"Q, thank you… oh my god" Santana said at a loss for words as Quinn just hugged her.  
"I love you and I know that you will be an amazing mother to Sofia, now cheer up and lets enjoy your baby shower" Quinn said as Santana nodded walking down stairs.

They arrived at Breadstix almost an hour early and saw a few cars in the parking lot. Santana had figured that only the glee club would show up. That was the only friends she really had and she knew baby showers were mainly a girl thing.

Quinn walked into the restaurant with her and instantly smiled when she saw the pink and zebra print decorations. Santana had told Kurt she didn't want anything too girly and figured that zebra print with some pink would be a good balance. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that the table cloths had been replaced with zebra print and the balloons were in a matching print.

The second she saw Kurt and Blaine setting up the center pieces she walked over hugging the two of them as tight as she could.  
"It looks amazing Hummel, you outdid yourself" Santana said with a smile as Kurt beamed with pride.  
"You really like it Satan?" he asked as Santana nodded looking around more.  
"You have to put your pin on Santana" Quinn said as she walked over to the gift table that had a banner over it that said 'Welcome Baby Sofia' and Santana smiled as Quinn pinned a corsage onto Santana's dress. It had a zebra and a pink pacifier with the words It's a girl hanging on the ribbon.  
"You guys went all out didn't you?" Santana said as she heard the door open and saw Puck, Jake, Marley, and Puck's mom walk in. "Hey S, looking good" Puck said as he walked over pulling Santana into a hug.  
"Hey Puckerman, I see you brought the family" she said with a smile as she hugged Jake, Marley, and Puck's mom. She had grown close to the new glee kids through hanging out with them and Brittany.  
"Mrs. Puckerman thanks for coming" Santana said as Puck's mom Debbie just smiled.  
"Santana, you know I love you like a daughter" she said with a smile as Quinn walked over hugging her tightly.  
As the time past, more people filed into the baby shower, more than Santana even imagined would show up. Even Shelby and Beth had made the trip to the baby shower which made Quinn very happy to see her own daughter. When Brittany walked in Santana walked over happy to finally see her girlfriend in the sea of familiar faces. "Hi Britts" Santana said kissing her softly and pulled her over to the table up front for them. The baby shower had been a success, everyone was getting along and having a great time. When it was time to open presents, Kurt and Quinn brought them over to the two chairs set up for Santana and Brittany in the middle of the room. Quinn sat between Puck and Rachel with Beth on her lap who was dying to open the presents. "I help Tana Ritt?" Beth asked as Puck smiled at Beth.  
"Sure Little Q, come help us" Santana said as Shelby smiled at Beth from her seat and Beth walked over standing next to Brittany.  
"This one is from Q and Berry" Santana said as Brittany and Beth began to unwrap the box that contained a car seat.  
"You guys didn't have to do this" Santana said looking in shock as Brittany smiled at Beth who was bouncing up in down.  
"Yes we did, now be quiet and enjoy your gift" Quinn said with Rachel's hand in her own.  
"We bought the safest one on the market Santana, I wanted to make sure little Sofia not only was comfortable but she had the top notch in safety" Rachel said as Santana smirked.  
"Thanks Berry" she said as Beth began to open the next part of the gift which was a few cute little dresses for Sofia. The next gift came from Kurt and Blaine who of course went over the top when it came to clothes. Sofia was going to be spoiled; Santana and Brittany both just knew it. It took over an hour for all of the gifts to be opened with Beth getting bored and tired halfway through and retreating to Puck's lap where she stayed cuddled to him but holding Quinn's hand. After everything was opened and it was reveled that everyone had also brought some much needed diapers to go with most of their presents. Santana and Brittany both stood up and smiled at everyone in the room.  
"We want to thank everyone for coming today and for the very generous gifts" Santana said with a smile as Brittany squeezed her hand.  
"I know that Sofia is going to love everything and we can't wait for everyone to meet her when our little lady decides to make an appearance" Brittany said with a massive smile. She was right, Santana couldn't wait to meet the little lady.


	9. Chapter 9

I really thought this chapter would take longer but I got a burst of inspiration after watching a couple Brittana videos. This chapter does contain the sort of shooting and my twist on what Brittany's thoughts were in that bathroom stall. I haven't quite decided what will be in the next chapter quite yet so if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share. As always reviews are appreciated and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

A couple days had passed since the baby shower and Santana had started to be in a better mood. It was a Tuesday afternoon and she was home alone which meant folding baby clothes and catching up on the trashy daytime TV she had started to actually like. She had realized that she had a lot more baby clothes than she had realized. The baby shower had been a success and now it was time to wait for the next 14 weeks or so when Sofia would arrive. Her phone beeped and she looked at the text with the look of horror.  
'Santana, there were gunshots. Brittany was in the bathroom, I don't know where she is' Sam had texted her as Santana's hand instantly went to her belly. 'No, this wasn't happening' she thought to herself before she jumped up grabbing her keys and purse off of the coffee table and running to her car. She held back tears as she sped down to McKinley only to see the cop cars.  
"Dear god no" she whispered as she ran up to the police tape that was now surrounding the school. She looked around the forming crowd for someone she knew still holding her emotions back which was very hard for a pregnant Santana.  
"Santana!" she heard from behind her and saw Puck running over with the look of fear in his eyes.  
"Oh my god Puck, Brittany… she isn't in the choir room. I need to get in there, I need to find Brittany" Santana said her voice determined to get in there and find Brittany.  
"Hell no S, you need to think of Sofia. Brittany isn't stupid, she's probably hiding somewhere waiting until this is all over" Puck explained as Santana moved into his arms and began sobbing letting every emotion out at once with Puck just comforting her.  
"Is Jake okay?" she asked through sobs as Puck nodded looking up at the school.  
"He's in the choir room, Mr. Shue and Beiste are in there with them" he said as Santana silently prayed in her head that Brittany and everyone would be okay, that this would be some sick dream and she would wake up in Brittany's arms.  
"It's going to be okay Santana" Puck whispered as Santana just thought about Sofia and what life would be like without Brittany in their life.

"Santana! Puck!" Tina yelled running from over from where the buses were parked.  
"Tina oh my god" Santana said running over and hugging her tightly.  
"Blaine! Blaine is in there" Tina said her voice shaking as her eyes went wide.  
"Oh my god. Why is this happening?" Tina added tears now rolling down her cheeks.  
"She's not in the choir room Tina, she's in the halls with a shooter on the loose. What if something happens? What if Brittany…" Santana said trailing off sobbing as Puck shook his head.  
"I told you she's not stupid Santana; she learned how to be street smart from Lima Heights Adjacent. She's going to know what to do. You need to calm down for baby Sofia and yourself. It's not healthy" Puck explained as Tina nodded in agreement.  
"It has to be okay, we just need to relax" Tina said in a hushed voice as the police went into the school. All Santana could think about was somewhere in that school, the love of her life was terrified, she could feel it.

In the girls' bathroom…

Brittany stood on the toilet seat taking deep breaths to control her tears. The second she had heard the gunshots, her life flashed before her eyes. She thought about Santana, Lord Tubbington, about seeing Sofia on the ultrasound machine, and most of all about what the future was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to die in a bathroom stall in a school shooting. She was supposed to be in the delivery room with Santana when they would finally see their beautiful daughter. She was supposed to live in a nursing home with Santana one day in Lima Heights Adjacent; this wasn't supposed to be like this. She choked back a sob trying to stay as quiet as possible except for the dripping of her tears into the toilet.  
"Sofia I love you" she whispered so lowly that nobody would be able to hear her. She stood on that toilet seat for what felt like years but really was only minutes before she heard the door open and heavy footsteps enter the bathroom. '_This is it… This is the end'_ she thought to herself as he held back a sob. In her mind she thought of Santana and Sofia, the life they had planned for each other. _'I love you Santana, I love you' _she repeated in her mind bracing herself for what could happen.  
"Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked in a low voice before Brittany jumped down in a hurry knowing she was now going to be safe.  
"Mr. Shue" she said in relief as he hugged her close. The two other doors opened in the bathroom and two other kids walked out as well. She thought she was alone in there but the whole time two other people were just as afraid as she was. Mr. Shue snuck them out of the bathroom and across the hall into the choir room as the police officer hurried them up. Brittany was sobbing as she ran over to Artie and Sam holding on to them and tears streaming down her cheek.  
"Text Santana" Sam whispered as Brittany dug her phone out of her bag that sat next to Artie's wheelchair and silently she typed.  
"I'm okay Santana. Please don't worry baby, I'm okay. I will see you outside soon. I love you" she pressed sent and waited until it was time to see Santana again.

Once a sweep of the school was done by the SWAT team, the students were let out of the school. Brittany out to the steps of the school and from the top of the steps she could see Santana standing with Puck and Tina. Her hand was on her belly and she just looked so beautiful, like Brittany's own personal angel. She hurried as fast as she could down the steps and sobbed as she ran into Santana's arms, nothing was said between the two of them but nothing had to be said. She was finally safe in Santana's arms, where she needed to be.


End file.
